


The Trainee's Case

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst, Protective Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Detective Inspector Lestrade has a new trainee and some troubles to do his job.Or: when I have a prompt I don't know how to fulfill...





	The Trainee's Case

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr: prompts #31 "Stop biting that f*cking lip!" with Sherlock.  
I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes.  
I hope you will enjoy it <3

When Y/N had become Detective Lestrade’s trainee, she was thrilled and neither the paperwork nor the impossible schedules would have made her change her mind.Lestrade was very kind, explaining her what she needed to know, to do, how to deal with everyone, everything, with a holy patience. And, God, patience he needed: Y/N was nice and clever, eager to learn but she was also the clumsiest person Lestrade had ever known. Last week, when she had toppled the pile of folders on Donovan’s desk, the Detective Sergeant had yelled at her so badly that the new trainee had flew to hide behind her mentor. Clumsy, shy, adorable… Nothing to become a good cop.

But Lestrade still had had to do his work, criminals weren’t so kind to behave while he was forming his new protegee. And this new case seemed to want to be a baffling problem. Of course, he knew what he needed to do: calling Sherlock. But he was also afraid of the encounter between Y/N and the only one Consulting Detective, only God knew what he would be able to tell his little trainee and Lestrade didn’t want her to be traumatized. Well… She was here to learn, wasn’t she?

“Ok, listen to me Y/N…”

“Yes, Detective.”

The young woman was already ready to take notes.

“Hum… What did I tell you to do when you find yourself in troubles you’re unable to solve?”

“Calling someone to help me: two heads are better than one.”

“Exactly. And this is what I’ve done. I’ve called a friend of mine to help me figuring on our latest case, ok?”

“Sure.”

“But he’s a little… Special? Don’t be afraid of him, he won’t hurt you. You may don’t believe it at first, but he’s a very good guy, ok? Just… If he says bad things to you… Well… Don’t listen to him?”

“O… Ok…”

“Fine, everything will be fine, so…”

“What is it Lestrade? A mysterious robbery? A puzzling threat? A murder? Several murders? Criminals of London had been so lazy lately! That’s a shame.”

Well… Detective Lestrade could have dreamed of better way to introduce Sherlock Holmes to Y/N; she was already looking at him with a puzzled face. But it could have been worse, far, far worse. Twenty minutes later, Lestrade, Donovan, Sherlock and Y/N were on the crime scene and the situation was beginning to be less and less manageable for the Detective Inspector. In one hand, he was trying to understand what the Consulting Detective was rambling about, in the other hand, he was keeping an eye on Y/N in order to a) write her report to the Police Academy b) keep her from doing something silly. And do you think Donovan would help him in these tasks? Nooo, absolutely not! She was far too busy bitching about “freaks and half-witted trainees”.

When, while taking notes and following Lestrade everywhere, Y/N almost stepped on the corpse for the fourth time, Sherlock, who was then crouching next to the said corpse, suddenly looked up to her. He got up and towered her from all his height. Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Poor little Y/N was going to be eaten alive by the dark and icy Detective! Seeming to understand her destiny, Y/N gasped under Sherlock’s gaze and ran to hide herself behind her mentor, who was, now, slightly lost.

“What’s that?”

It took several seconds for Lestrade to understand Sherlock was talking to him. What he was talking about, on the other hand…

“What?”

“What’s that?”

“What’s that what?”

“Behind you.”

There were only two things behind the Detective Inspector: the door and Y/N. Since it was reasonably presumable that Sherlock actually knew what a door was, Lestrade thought he was talking about Y/N.

“Ah. Not “what”, “who”. This is Y/N, my trainee.”

Sherlock threw a dubious glance to the young lady whose head was half curiously half scarily peaking behind Lestrade’s shoulder before mumbling a vague “…K.” and returning to the task at hand.

When Lestrade was sure the incident was over, he turned towards Y/N and tell her to go back to the car, he wanted to be able to read her notes when they would be back to the HQ. She has been very lucky to avoid the Consulting Detective’s fury. He wasn’t usually this lax when people were messing around his crime scene. A second miracle like that wouldn’t happen.

***

This incident could have been forgotten if the murder for which Lestrade had had to call Sherlock hadn’t been the first of several others. Serial killer; yes, it’s Christmas, we know. Since who says “serial killer” says “Sherlock on ninth cloud and very eager to solve the mystery”, Lestrade and his trainee were constantly running between Baker Street, Scotland Yard HQ and crime scenes. It wouldn’t have been a problem – that was their job, after all – if Y/N didn’t become the embodiment of the hearts eyed smiley each time the Detective appeared. It was unsubtle, awkward and really unprofessional. Lestrade should have bawl Y/N out, she was here to _learn _not to foolishly fall in love with the first of the class who, out of luck, would notice, make fun of her and break her heart! But Lestrade was also very soft and protective, so, when he realised that Sherlock was just passing over Y/N, he decided that either she would understand by herself that her love was unrequited or the end of her traineeship would mean the end of this one-side love story. He only tried to explain to his trainee that, well… How to say? Sherlock wasn’t a man for her? And it wasn’t because of her, no, no, he was a man for no one, that’s all. That hope was, in this case, a loss of time and energy. The only answer he got was Y/N’s suddenly sad face flushing deeply. He was right and she knew it, there was nothing more to say.

Lestrade had been very pleased to note his trainee had listened to him: the next time they ended at Baker Street, she kept her eyes down and sat down on a chair, taking notes, without trying to draw Sherlock’s attention. So, the Detective Inspector had been very startled when he had heard the supposedly high functioning sociopath shout:

“**_Stop biting that fucking lip!_**”

A shocked silence felt on the flat. Lestrade, the eyes round like saucers, saw the penetrating glare Sherlock was giving to Y/N. He also saw Y/N shrivelling on her chair and was about to sound Sherlock off when this last started again, far softer:

“Stop biting that fucking lip, because it makes me crave to kiss your teeth away, what is stopping me from focusing and I really need to focus because lives are at stake.”

If possible, the silence which followed this statement was even more shocked than before, but it was nothing compared to the one which followed Sherlock’s tender kiss to Y/N’s lips.

“I tried to take no heed in you, but it didn’t work, maybe the exact opposite will?”

***

Six months later, when Y/N came in his office, Sherlock on her heels, proudly waving her degree under his nose, the only thing he was surprised about was the fact that Sherlock had let Y/N became a true constable. He was so overprotective with her, always so soft when he was talking to her, always so tender in every move towards her, like she was a fragile doll anything a little curt would broke, he has such harass Lestrade for him to be sure she was safe during the rest of her traineeship and then the instructor at the Police Academy – promising all his dirty secrets would be disclosed if anything happened to his sweet baby girl – it was a miracle that he let her join the police, criminal section of Scotland Yard, in addition!

Then, Lestrade found some logic in there: Y/N would never be alone, always under his or Sherlock’s protection; probably both. She just had the perfect profession for him always keeping an eye on her, she would always, always be safe. Looking to the couple in front of him, the Detective Inspector shuddered thinking about what would happen if Y/N was hurt; Sherlock had been deprived of the hope of love for too long, he wouldn’t let anything happen to his girlfriend, at no cost. And if something should happen to her anyway, Hell would be released on the culprit. That was what Lestrade understood by the sparkle in Sherlock’s eyes. If he was Donovan, he would be very, very careful.

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
